


"Move Over You Fucking Giraffe!"

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, M/M, newlyweds, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Prompt: Ian and Mickey are married and are travelling through Europe by train together. They have to sleep together in small compartments which Mickey constantly complains about. But after a while it grows on him.





	"Move Over You Fucking Giraffe!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another prompt fill! I'm enjoying writing these shorter fics. For those who have sent me prompts - I will get through all of them. Some will take longer than others coz inspiration doesn't always strike the second I read something. But fear not, everything that gets sent to me will get written!

“C’mon Mick, move your ass!” Ian yelled over his shoulder at his new husband who was lagging behind. “We’re gonna miss the train!”

Mickey’s lungs were on fire. Not for the first time during their trip he was cursing the lifetime of smoking he’d put himself through. Then there was the backpack. Ian had thought it was a brilliant idea for them to go backpacking across Europe for their honeymoon. It was the cheapest way to travel apparently. Funnily enough the backpacks they’d bought had cost an arm and a leg and weighed a ton. In front of him Ian leapt onto the train. In a heart stopping second the train began moving and the couple shared a terrified look.  
“C’mon Mick!” Ian urged, throwing his long arm out to his husband. Mickey hitched his huge backpack up a little higher and found a last surge of energy to hurl himself towards Ian, reaching out for his hand. 

“Fucking hell” Mickey panted. He was laying on the floor of the train, his backpack digging painfully into his lower back. “Hey!”   
Ian slapped him hard on the chest. “I told you we needed to get going earlier!” his voice wavered. Ian’s stomach had plunged when the train had started moving. He had pictured Mickey stuck on the platform as the train took Ian out of the country.   
“Hey, it’s ok” Mickey sat up and pulled Ian on top of him. “I’m sorry, you’re right. We should’ve left earlier” Mickey wiped at the tears that had escaped Ian’s green eyes.   
“I don’t ever want to lose you” Ian whispered tearily.  
“I’m not going anywhere” Mickey said with a hand cupping Ian’s face. “I love you too much”  
Ian sniffed and chuckled, wiping at his eyes. “Love you too asshole. C’mon, let’s find our compartment” Ian pulled their tickets from his back pocket, muttering to himself as he glanced around at the signage.   
They made their way down the tight corridor. Mickey almost smack right into Ian’s backpack when the redhead stopped without warning and wrenched open an empty compartment door.   
“This is cozy” Mickey muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He struggled to get the backpack off his back at the best of times but in the tiny compartment, it was near impossible.   
“Shut your face” Ian shot back as he reached out to help Mickey. Once their bags were off Mickey took a minute to look out the window. He’d given up trying to keep track of where they were, he left that up to Ian. He left a lot of things up to Ian. Mickey was more than happy to follow Ian anywhere, even all over Europe.   
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ian muttered in his ear.   
“Yeah” Mickey nodded. “Where are we again?”  
“Fucking hell Mick, seriously?” Ian said, exasperated. Mickey shrugged at him sheepishly and Ian rolled his eyes. “We’ve been in Paris for a week and now we’re heading to Venice”  
Mickey watched as his husband crossed his arms and sat on the vinyl bench seat across from him, pouting. Ian looked tired. They’d been on the move constantly for six weeks now and it was clear all the travelling was beginning to take its toll on the normally bright and bubbly redhead. Mickey sat down next to Ian and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.   
“I’m sorry, if I’ve been a little useless, ok. This holiday has been amazing but a lot” Mickey spoke softly and Ian sunk lower to rest his head on Mickey’s shoulder.  
“You’re not useless, Mick. I’m just tired and having trouble keeping up with where we are too” Ian replied. He pulled Mickey’s free hand into his own and traced the letters on his knuckles. Back in their teens, when Ian first started tracing his tattoos, Mickey couldn’t work it out. Ian didn’t do it all the time so Mickey tried to figure out what would lead up to Ian pulling his hands between his own. Ian had eventually explained it was calming, something tangible and instant he could focus on. Mickey ever questioned it again. He was just happy he could offer something to Ian before the anxiety completely overwhelmed him. 

Over the next two months, Mickey and Ian backpacked through Europe together, travelling between countries by train. Each and every time Mickey would grumble about the size of their compartment and bed and Ian would just shake his head and chuckle at his grumpy husband. What made Mickey’s grumbling bearable was the look of absolute awe he wore as they walked the cobbled streets of Rome or stood on the volcanic cliff face of Santorini and watched the sun rise. 

“Move over you fucking giraffe” Mickey mumbled as he tried to flip over in the tiny bed as the train rattled through the Swiss landscape.   
“Should I sleep on the floor?” Ian quirked an eye brow at his husband. Before Mickey could answer Ian moved to get up.   
“No!” That was the last thing Mickey wanted. He just wanted a little more room.   
“Sure Mick, sure” Ian settled behind Mickey with a grin on his face and snaked his arm around Mickey’s waist and palmed at his dick. Mickey groaned as he ground his ass into Ian’s crotch. Maybe all he really needed was a decent fuck. Oddly it was hard to find the time when they were travelling. They always seemed to be surrounded by people.   
Ian raises he hand out of Mickey’s boxers and Mickey quickly spits on the upturned palm. Ian gripped Mickey’s dick and pumped his fist fast. Mickey bit into the flesh of Ian’s forearm to muffle his moans as his orgasm approached. Ian’s lips on the back of his neck sent him over the edge and he shot his load straight into Ian’s open palm.   
“That should help you sleep better” Ian grinned as he brought his hand to his mouth. A gaping Mickey watched as the redhead licked his hand clean. 

Needless to say, Ian had found the magic answer to silence Mickey’s grumbling about their tiny sleeping quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I am accepting prompts. Leave a comment here or come talk to me on Tumblr: livefortoday-dreamforever


End file.
